


Fire Emblem: At The Mercy of Aversa

by Virtuous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Sex Magic, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous/pseuds/Virtuous
Summary: Lucina and her team of patrolling shepherd's are ambushed and captured by Aversa.





	1. Challenging Fate

Lucina had been leading her small expeditionary group to investigate disturbances outside of a local village which were, according to witnesses, Risen. Lucina decided to intervene and help, and did indeed sweep out a contingent of them. It was routine. Straightforward, even.  
But then, just as Lucina, Severa, and the other members of Lucina's group relaxes their muscles and allowed the nectar of victory to surround them, so too did a grey-bluish cloud illuminated by mystical energy. In seconds it engulfed Lucina and her team, disorientating them. They lost sight of each other. The cloud made banging noises, deafening Lucina and her comrades. They were victorious just moments ago, now they were vulnerable.  
The ambush happened so quickly Lucina was fighting against 3 knights within seconds of the banging noise and smoke cloud enveloped her group. Unable to get her bearings the Princess of future Ylisse stumbled and fell, then suddenly found herself grabbed and in the grip of a 10 foot tall giant. Lucina struggled and then kicked her other opponent, using the knockback to shunt her back attacked into a nearby tree, loosening his grip on her. Lucina broke free and charged away, unable to see her friends. Lucina sensed her enemy and rushed toward it, her long legs giving her great movement, her belt buckles and tunic shaking and flapping, Falchion ready for battle.  
Then a tall, womanly figure strided out of the smoke. She was unperturbed by Lucina’s rush toward her.

Aversa. She was here?

“Challenging your fate, Princess Lucina?” Aversa smiled at the Ylisean royal.

“What have you done!?” Lucina shouted as she charged toward the Plegian woman, hair sweeping and belt buckles jostling as she attacked, only to be struck with lightning bolts all over her body, stopping her in her tracks. Aversa blasted her opponent over and over, until Lucina collapsed, her limbs shuddering.  
Her strength faded and she slumped to her knees before Aversa, her Falchion dropped to the ground with a soft thud.  
“A Princess kneeling before her Queen. All is as it should be.” Aversa smiled.  
“The men have been drugged and don’t wake for 5 hours, Miss Aversa” a female warrior announced, as she stood behind the smug, confident Plegian lady.

That left only Lucina, Severa, Noire, Morgan, and Kjelle, the female members of the group. Aversa had special designs on them.  
The defeated were gathered up for transport. The men were left behind.

Severa fought even as she was grabbed and manhandled, with one of the femake knights spanking her bum so hard she yelped like a startled cat, while Noire was grabbed and bound tight and put across the giant men’s shoulders and carried over to two cages, next to a third which already contained a Kjelle.  
Lucina tried to get to her feet only to feel a sharp boot of a female soldier push her back down into the ground. “Stay down, blue cunt!” The female soldier glared contemptuously at the “royal moron”.  
Lucina was surrounded by troops and quickly manhandled, in seconds she was in bondage, “Bring me my prize, my trophy...up close.” Aversa relished having this pompous little warrior princess helpless and at her whim.  
A dog collar was fastened around Lucina’s delicate neck, complete with leather leash, and a blue ball-gag was stuffed into her mouth and strapped into place.  
“Hmmmffghh!!” Was all Ylissean Princess Lucina could say.  
The sight of Lucina like this. So satisfying. Aversa smugly licked her lips.  
Bound, gagged, and collared and leashed, the defeated princess now stood right in front of Aversa. Her eyes were determined and hostile. For Aversa, that made this victory all the sweeter. Breaking Lucina was always on her “to do” list.  
Finally a blue silk blindfold was added to the ensemble of restraint, adding to Lucina’s helpless confusion. Lucina had not even yet fully realized her defeat.  
Aversa had her troops put Lucina across her horse, wrists bound, gag and blindfold covering her face. She patted the tight, vulnerable bottom of her trophy, lifting the tunic to examine the tight buns packed into that delightfully tight onesie.  
Aversa was very pleased. Lucina was every inch the petite, pretty little Princess doll she seemed to be. She fit comfortably across the horse’s saddle, bound ankles and loose blue swaying hair on the left and right sides of Aversa's black stallion, as her bottom was stroked by Aversa’s free hand. Lucina could do nothing but wriggle helplessly, unable to see or speak, unable to challenge the fate Aversa had decided for her.


	2. Bonds are Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina is now the helpless prisoner of Aversa, whose methods make fate hard to challenge...

Lucina was helpless, suspended in a web of robes that tightly wove around her body, binding her torso, holding her limbs outstretched, spread wide and displayed in Aversa’s personal chamber, her petite form a most pleasing sight. The ropes threaded and entwined her tightly, and spared no blushes to the captive princess; a crotch rope dug into her onesie and parted her pussy lips. Her boobs, though very flat, were criss-crossed with ropes that made even Lucina’s small tits look pronounced. The crotch rope also went up between the Ylissean princess’s tight bum cheeks, displaying their tight roundness. The ropes at crotch and ass stretched outward, attached to walls in front of and behind Lucina.

It was Aversa whose bonds were strong.

Her blue tunic flapped gently as Lucina squirmed and struggled, to no avail. She was tightly bound, and helpless. Lucina tried and tried, but the ropes are further tightened by her struggling. She squirm in Aversa’s web, crotch rope stimulating her as she rubbed against it involuntarily. Each movement was her undoing and Lucina was being undone.  
Lucina protested but all that came out of her mouth was muffled grunts. A blue ball-gag stretched her lips around it, making Lucina begin to drool.  
“As you can see, my bonds are strong, Princess Lucina. They are designed to undermine your every effort. So amusing. Are Princesses innately stubborn, I wonder?” Aversa circled behind her captive, lifting the back of her tunic and exposing the wonderfully tight bum cheeks of this blue haired blue blood.  
Lucina yelped through her gag suddenly as Aversa spanked her. The Princess thrust her hips abruptly, trying to escape Aversa's hands, only to dug the crotch rope twixt her ass cheeks even more.  
“Poor thing, you don’t know what to do, do you?” Averse patted Lucina's bum. “Do you think I will use pain to bend you to my will, Princess? I know you are strong, I know that I could spank you whip you, stick a red hot poker up your tight little anus, and it would not break your spirit. You are a strong little Princess, well done for that.” Aversa patted Lucina’s bottom and smiled.  
Gripping the crotch rope from behind Aversa pulled it and tugged, digging into Lucina's labia, parting the onesie obscenely. It wasn’t long before Lucina whimpered. Such a lovely, pretty voice, thought Averse.  
“Pain is something you can deal with, that you can resist. Pleasure...pleasure is a problem for a young girl like you, because you barely comprehend your pussy, lacking experience in all matters sensual. Unfortunately for you, I'm very knowledgeable in these matters putting you at a disadvantage.”  
The captor moved to the front of her captive, and slid her hand under Lucina's crotch, a finger either side of the crotch rope.  
“Signs of wetness already, well, I must say I thought you would at least have some modicum of self-control, that being expected of a Princess, hmmm...this is shaping up to be most fascinating.”  
Aversa looked up at the helpless Princess of Ylisse, squirming and drooling from her gag, eyes wide, the look of defiance beginning to fade.  
“Like your friend Tharja, I've studied plenty of unorthodox hexes. I'm particularly fascinated by the inducement of pleasure, and have created many for all kinds of uses. Would you like to see, or rather feel them? Of course not, but you, my helpless little Princess, are in no position to decide. Hmmm...ah yes, this one is apt, I think.

Aversa waved her fingers and uttered a clicking sound, then snapped her long fingers, a purple glow ignited and flowed forth from them. Aversa then stroked Lucina’s crotch gently, and the purple energy pulsated into Lucina's onesie.  
Instantly, Lucina squirmed desperately, her wide open thighs quivering visibly as her head swayed from side to side. Loud, pathetic moans accompanied the squirming and wiggling, which further agitated the crotch rope, adding to the torment between her legs.  
Aversa smiled up at Lucina as she grunted and dropped from her hag, stroking her fingers gently upon the crotch of her captive princess. Lucina tried to pinpoint herself away to no avail, only succeeding in rubbing her cunt lips against the ropes.  
“This hex stimulates your cunt and clit, vibrating and teasing intimately. Do you feel the tendrils of energy entering you, rubbing your little clit?”  
Lucina shuddered and frantically writhed in her bonds, her long blue hair swishing as she was overwhelmed with stimulation.  
“Each tendril is completely acting under my control, and stripping away control from you. You are still clothed, and yet, I have invaded you. Go on, Princess, try to control your pussy...”  
“MMMFFHHUFFHH!!!”  
Lucina drooled and grunted as Aversa, with just the slightest movement of her fingers and the lithe energy tendrils stroking her crotch, made Lucina squirm and writhe in a very un-Princess like manner, her hips thrusting forward, then her bum juttjng out, then her back arching. Her slim, delicate frame made this all the more delightful.  
“HUUFGHHUUUAAFFTH!”  
“There, there, my little Princess, you are already soaking yourself...your onesie is so damp now. I know you’re begging me to stop, but a girls pussy is always honest, and it’s demanding more. See, little Princess, why it’s important to understand your cunt?”  
Lucina’s pussy throbbed and ached, heat spreading outward from it and reaching every corner of her body, and pulling her brain southward. Every effort to control herself led to Aversa gaining ground, as a desperate need to cum corrupted her mind.  
Aversa entwined and teased Lucina’s body, especially her inner thighs, in these thin tendrils of mysterious energy, causing Lucina to arch her back and thrust her hips forward desperately. Even with the gag, her grunts and whimpered were now loud and animalistic. “Now we are seeing the real Lucina, what is beneath all that good-girl Princess surface...  
“How unbecoming of a Princess”, Aversa smirked, “but your pussy is being honest with me”, she added as she delicately stroked her fingers over the sensitive crotch, finding the clit and labial regions to be highly cooperative. The Princess was lubricating very quickly, not of her own volition, of course, but by Aversa's manipulation.  
Lucina tried to resist, but she had no experience in resisting pleasure. Aversa had ignited her cunt and now controlled it. Lucina felt thus need, this fire...and it overwhelmed her. A flick of Aversa's finger made Lucina's hips arch back as she was filled with pleasure bursting out from her hungry pussy. Lucina may have had small tits and tight little ass but they could still pronounce when arched her back and stuck them out.  
“Hmmggghuuunnaa!!” The beautiful heterochromia eyes were wide and her cheeks were red with embarrassment, as drool dripped from her gag.  
Beautiful, Aversa thought. Even this most pure of Ylissean Princess Royalty dripped and drooled as her pussy betrayed her, effectively giving her to the Plegian woman. Lucina’s brain still fought against the sexual inferno in her crotch, but she felt as if she were now in mental bondage as well as physical, as her deepest desires exploded in colourful imagery in her once chaste mind. Aversa gently stroked Lucina's crotch, making each deliciously cruel caress linger, making Lucina “wetter than the filthiest Plegian slut”. Those cute little erect nipples poked through the tomboy warrior’s tunic like little pins. Aversa circled each with her right index finger as her left index finger continued to manipulate Lucina's tight, sensitive pussy.  
“Mmffghh!!!” Lucina grunted and mewled into her gag. Squirming. Groaning. The tussle of rope being pulled and tightened. Lucina danced for Aversa, and what a dance it was. The Plegian woman could watch this all day; a beautiful, pompous little Ylissean Princess, reduced to a squirming, groaning, dripping wet mess is immensely satisfying.  
Aversa slapped Lucina’s bottom hard, making her eyes wide as saucers then holding her palm over the ass, sent a wave of pleasure straight into the royal anus. Lucina convulsed at the spear of pleasure entering her asshole, it was a truly sublime torment.  
“You’re a very strong-willed Princess, Lucina, but you’re true nature is showing...” Aversa formed her fingers into a “V”, one finger pointed at the girl’s cunt, the other at her bumhole.  
“My spells can be used in a very physical way”, and with a subtle gesture, and a handful of mysterious words, s mist formed beyond Aversa’s fingers into phallic shaped eldritch energy, which penetrated the beautiful, petite princess.  
Lucina’s eyes were wide open, as she squirmed frantically, as she felt Aversa enter her most intimate parts, stuffing her. The energy was so potent it was as profound as a solid object inside her, and was made even worse by Aversa subtly twisting her fingers, causing the energy phaluses to rotate inside her.  
“Is this your first time, little Lucina?”  
“Fffluummmfppph?!”  
“Oh, so it is, hmmm?”  
“Looks like our little Princess needs a thorough education”, Aversa declared, as she made the eldritch phaluses pump as well as rotate.  
Lucina could do nothing but entertain Aversa with her pathetic squirming and muffled whimpers.


	3. The Wet Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aversa torments, teases, and mocks Lucina, and adds insult to injury by imposing a humiliating rule upon her beautiful captive.

Lucina drooled from her gag, eyes rolling at the intense, overwhelming pleasure that accompanied the violation of her cunt and anus. Lucina was confused; how was Aversa fucking her without even touching her, she had never even considered magic could be used in such a crude, depraved way.

“If you were a true Princess, you’d have some semblance of grace and dignity even under duress.” Aversa laughed. “But look at what we have here...a dumb little princess who has no understanding of her cunt at all.”  
Aversa increased the pumping, with just simple gestures of her fingers. Lucina was nothing more than a puppet dancing to her lewd whims.  
Yet Aversa was fascinated by this squirming, flexible little doll. Lucina had no understanding of her own cunt, which baffled Aversa, who had a deep understanding of her sexuality since a young age.  
“A girl with no idea how to control her pussy? You haven’t even masturbated, have you, my little puritan Princess. That will NOT do. Thank goodness Aunty Aversa is here to educate stupid little Princess Lucina.”  
The Plegian woman rotated her fingers making Lucina feel the energy inside her screw her. Her fuck tunnel squelched satisfyingly, as Lucina’s hips jerked back and forth involuntarily.  
Commander Iknatha Stramer, a female Knight who was taller than many a man, dressed in sleek Plegian armour, looked on, her deep blue eyes brimming with contempt for the blue-haired Princess who was bound and displayed before Aversa and herself. Her blonde hair was largely hidden under an iron helmet, and a cloak adorned her silver armour. She was Aversa’s most trusted soldier, and one who, Aversa knew, took a particular dislike to the do-gooding antics of Princess Lucina of Ylisse.  
“If you weren’t such a stupid little royal cunt, I might feel even a tad sorry for you. But...you've bought this upon yourself with your own stupifying ignorance.”  
Aversa gestured to Stramer to spank Lucina s tight little bum, which she took to with obvious relish. Lucina grunted into her ball-gag, shifting forward and tightening the crotch rope against her labia. Lucina shook her head in torment. Another spank on that cute little bottom made the Princess grunt and shunt again, Aversa taking particular delight at the crotch rope rubbing Lucina up the wrong, or should I say right, way.  
“Dressing up as the legendary hero Marth”, Aversa rolled her eyes dismissively. “Pretty little princess playing tomboy, wearing a cute mask and playing at being a hero. But no matter how you swing that Falchion, you are still the little pampered pompous Princess, and you made the mistake of being little miss pure pants when you should have spread your legs and diddled yourself.” Aversa circled her squirming captive; her finger gestures required almost zero effort yet were turning Lucina's cunt and anus into a seething steaming core of raging lust.  
“So self-righteous...yet your righteousness seems to be notably absent between your legs, little Princess?” Aversa smirked and groped Lucina’s tight, compact, yet pleasingly soft bum.  
“Do you know who created these hexes that fuck your cunt and anus, little Princess?”  
Lucina looked confused, though the fucking of her holes was severely impairing her concentration, her brain being continuously being pulled downwards to her crotch.  
“Mmmfghhff?” Lucina asked, forgetting she was gagged. She was struggling to string thoughts together in amongst the incessant stimulation of her pussy and ass.  
“Tharja’s spell-book made for such wonderful reading. Having such a perverted, dark-minded girl amongst your shepherd’s was, perhaps, not the smartest thing you did, Little Warrior Princess. See, Tharja experimented with a huge variety of hexes, a good number of them focused on sexual arousal and stimulation, such as you are experiencing right now in your tight little holes. But, that’s just the beginning, my adorable little captive, There’s so much more to Tharja’s experiments, and I’ve been modifying them myself to cater to my whims. Tharja, for all her talk of liking darkness, is a bit too...vanilla for my tastes, so, for example, I amplified the finger fucking Hex you are on the receiving end of currently.”  
Lucina squirmed and writhed helplessly, her desperate attempts to escape the pumping, screwing, and squelching inside her vagina and rectum tugging the crotch rope forcing additional physical stimulation into the equation of magical finger fucking.  
“Huunfghhuu!” Lucina grunted. Her ass jerked back and forth wildly, in fact she was now jerking and shuddering so much her little boobs were bouncing about under her tunic.  
“Is that all you’ve got to say, Little Warrior Princess? How’s about a thank you for all the pleasure I’m giving you, hmm? Commander Stramer, what kind of girl would you say our Princess is coming across as?”  
Stramer gave a disapproving look to the helpless Ylissean Princess.  
“In my humble opinion, she’s what we call an “ungrateful cunt”, but it’s to be expected from an entitled little girl who’s lived in a bubble of privilege, Miss Aversa.”  
“Exactly. Imagine if our pampered little pure-panted Princess had been subjected to Tharja’s spells. She might still even have a small amount of dignity left...instead, she has none. This noble warrior princess act did not fool me, little Lucina.”  
Aversa leaned in close and reached for Lucina’s chin, fixing her with a wicked gaze, all the while casually rotating her fingers with her other hand. Lucina drooled from her gag, eyes wide and dumb.  
“I don’t see much heroic here, all I see is your miserable failure to even control your pussy to at minimum a mediocre standard. You couldn’t even manage that. Pathetic.  
“Huuffghhaahhmmm...mmmffghhuufff!” Lucina’s eyes were wide and angry. She struggled in her bondage, to no avail.  
“Better be careful, Miss Aversa, the Little Princess is angry”, Stramer said, grinning widely.  
Aversa laughed at Lucina’s attempt at defiance, then jerked her controlling fingers upwards, causing the Hex phaluses to thrust up into Lucina’s cunt and anus.  
Lucina grunted into her gag like a little piglet. Aversa could not help but laugh at the pathetic princess drooling for her gag and writhing helplessly. There was something delightful about this outwardly elegant, diminutive princess who fancied herself to be a brave warrior, grunting and jerking about in an animalistic manner, the throbbing, constant aching in her cunt melting her brain, stripping away the elegant exterior to reveal what Aversa considered to be the “Real Lucina”.  
“In every girl, there is an “Inner Slut”, and you, Princess Lucina of Ylisse, are clearly no exception. Squirm for me, little Princess, entertain me!” Aversa grinned and slowly rotated her fingers, causing Lucina to wildly writhe in her sexual torment. With her other hand, Aversa stroked the exterior of Lucina’s crotch, playfully tracing her fingers over the smooth mound. Fingers in and outside this wet royal cunt, toying with the helpless girl.  
Lucina’s pants were already thoroughly soaked, “the most honest part of a girl's body”, Aversa observed, noting the revealing wetness of the heroine’s tight little crotch, as pussy juices filled the inside of her pants and even reached down her inner thighs.  
“There’s another hex Tharja devised, which you’ll be glad to hear I’ve modified”, Aversa revealed, smiling as she continued to caress Lucina’s intimate region.  
“It prevents sexual release unless permission is granted by the caster of the Hex...don’t you think that’s a wonderful thing, Little Princess?”  
Lucina shook her head.  
“No?” Aversa shrugged, “I’m disappointed in you, Lucina. Here, I offer you a modicum of dignity, and you reject it?” Aversa tugged the crotch rope.  
“Submission affords you a tiny amount of dignity, yet you respond like a dumb cunt”, Aversa suddenly spanked Lucina's ass, causing the royal captive to yelp into her gag.  
Aversa sighed, then pressed her free hand to Lucina's forehead, then adjusted her fucking fingers, removing one from its anal task, and pushing both fingers into the aching squelching pussy.  
Aversa then spoke an incantation:  
“Cunt-Brain, Let no pleasure be freely gain, Brain-Cunt, Let no thought be free from refrain”.  
Lucina's eyes took on a dumb, almost bimbo-esque expression, as the hex took effect. She could feel chains being fastened to her sexual feelings, and felt the Hex flowing through her. The hex effectively tied Lucina’s brain and pussy together, and bound them both to Aversa's will.  
Lucina felt the aching, throbbing need to cum, to get the sexual release she desperately needed. But, even if she willed herself to orgasm, she would get no release. Aversa now owned all pleasure.  
“These bonds are strong”, Aversa declared with a wicked smirk, followed by the return of the slow fingering of cunt and anus. Lucina’s hips and ass jerked back and forth.  
“Commander Stramer.. .should we let our dumb princess cum?”  
“Absolutely not!” Stramer replied, eyes narrow and adamant that this girl she viewed as a pompous pampered self-righteous Ylissean Princess had no right to pleasure. “Let her pussy be a prison for her to languish in”, Stramer stated, making her views on Lucina's bodily rights and status crystal clear.  
“I am not without mercy”, Aversa replied, “I will eventually let you cum, but for now you will stew in the filthy wetness of your own pussy juice.”  
Lucina’s head was now bowed in humiliating defeat, her hips involuntarily rolling and jerking.

Lucina’s head was now bowed in humiliating defeat, her hips involuntarily rolling and jerking. She was now in such a state of heat Aversa could leave her suspended and needy, and she did exactly that, leaving Lucina to ponder her loss of control.  
Suspended and roped, gagged and drooling, Lucina was now truly helpless, her mind and pussy bound together in Aversa's inescapable chains.  
The "Inner Slut" was revealed only to be enslaved.


	4. Severa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having humbled Lucina, Aversa turns her attention to another, more feisty, captive.
> 
> Can Severa's will withstand the power of Aversa?

Severa slowly awoke from her enforced slumber, her eyes showing her a blurry vision of a candlelit room, a slow groan emerging from her mouth as she approached full consciousness. It was in the next moment that she realized something was wrong, as she tried to move, only to find her limbs could not move, tugging some more, she felt bindings and cuffs against her ankles and wrists. She realized she was on a bench, bound with her ass raised upward, her head lowered, and her back arched.

Severa blushed at her position, though she was at least fully clothed. She looked around her nervously, while trying to also hide her fear. Severa was fearless in battle, yet here she was helpless, unable to slash or swing her weapons. She felt powerless. She did not like that feeling.

Her long pigtails swished about to and thro as she looked around her, trying to make sense of her situation. Then, she remembered what had transpired in the forest. The ambush. Being defeated, and then put in a cage as she lost consciousness. Severa recalled that Lucina was not put in the cage, maybe she escaped, or evaded capture? She knew Lucina would come to her rescue, she trusted her dutiful royal friend completely.  
"Daughter of the great Cordelia, though one wouldn't think it from her amateurish skills", Aversa announced, mocking the girl who was bound on the bench before her. The Plegian woman had just left the vanquished and humiliated Lucina to stew in her sexual juices, now paying the young warrior woman.

"The tomboy warrior girl who wears pig-tails like a little schoolgirl, the vain little shopper", Aversa intoned, her voice turning from mockery to contempt, as she moved out of the shadows and into Severa's view.

"You!" Severa seethed.  
"Free me or I'll kill you! I mean it!"  
Severa squirmed and struggled against her bonds.

"If I freed you, you would kill me where I stand, well, you would try, and of course fail, being eternally in the shadow of your magnificent mother. I have you right where I want you, and just how I like you." Aversa toyed with her helpless captive, playing on the girl's insecurities.

"You don't want to face my wrath, you bitch! Let me go! Don't mess with me!" Severa raged, her voice raising.  
"I faced your wrath, silly little cunt, and defeated you and your beloved Princess." Aversa gripped Severa's chin and forced her head up, looking into the red-head's beautiful eyes.  
"Lucina?!" Severa's eyes widened. Had she been captured?

"Yes, my darling moron, Lucina, your...exalted Princess, I personally carried her upon my horse. She is mine, now." Aversa smirked, letting the revelation sink in.

"How dare you! W-what have you done to her?!" Severa's voice trembled, fear now replacing her anger and pride.

"Hmmm...its hard to describe what I have done, really. I doubt a simple-minded, stupid girl like you would grasp it without it being spelt out. I know..." Aversa smiled, as she left Severa's front and circled round her, approaching her raised and displayed bottom.

"YOU'VE TORTURED HER, YOU EVIL BITCH!" Severa screamed, eyes ablaze and wide with anger.

"Severa, you misjudge me. Torture is...crude, and...beneath me. I have not tortured your precious, pure Princess. Pain is surpassed by other methods."  
Severa looked confused, baffled by what Aversa could mean.

"See, your lack of imagination disappoints me, Severa. Your peerless mother would certainly have figured out what I mean, but then, she has a far better brain than you. Not the sharpest halberd in the armoury, are you?"  
"I'm just as smart as mother!" Severa protested.  
"If only", Aversa sighed. "What a let down you are to mommy", Aversa replied, delighting in the ease with which Severa could be provoked and tormented.

"I did think of giving you the same treatment that your dripping wet Princess has and is getting, but, your being a stupid little cunt has changed my mind. I think I'll do what your over-indulgent mother should have done long ago."  
Severa squirmed and writhed on the bench, "w-what do you mean by that?!" Severa asked, eyes wide and her confusion adding to her fear.  
"So dumb", Aversa sighed. "Nevermind, as words can't penetrate your thick skull, I will let actions communicate my will".

"LET ME GO! DON'T YOU DARE DO WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING! HOW DARE YOU! LET ME GO YOU EVIL WITCH!"

Aversa sighed.  
"YOU PLEGIAN BITCH, I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU SUFF--UNNFMMMFFFGH!"

Severa was silenced by the ball being shoved into her mouth, and strapped into place. "MMMFGGHUUNNF!" Severa protested, squirming as the ball-gag reduced her to pathetic muffled grunts." A big improvement!, Aversa smiled, gripping Severa's chin again as the girl grunted helplessly, her mouth stretched around the bright red ball.  
"You feel humiliated, hmmm?" Aversa stroked Severa's red hair, "how wounded your pride is, how greatly your arrogance has been curbed,and your big, stupid mouth silenced. Protesting to one who has absolute power over you is the height of folly, even though you are young, you should at least have learnt not to bite the hand that owns your pathetic little ass."

Aversa looked deeply into Severa's eyes. Like Lucina, there was the defiance. Aversa would, yet again, correct such impudence. Returning to Severa's derriere, the Plegian woman gripped Severa's pants and pulled them down, revealing a pair of frilly pink panties, rather surprising for a female warrior, or perhaps not; Severa was all tough talk on the surface, all girly mushiness and twee pixie-dust. Severa blushed as Aversa, amused, examined those oh so girly panties. "Severa, darling, I feel you are not fully committed to being a warrior, are these to cocktease the male shepherds to jerk off their cocks as they think of you, hmmm? I do know you and your mother competed to see who could be the biggest cocktease. There's a word for girls and women who do that, but then as mommy is a slut, is it really a surprise that her little darling princess is one as well? You know, that is one sphere where you could actually surpass your mother. You're not a completely useless loudmouth cunt, after all."

Aversa then slid her index finger along Severa's tight little bum, and down between her legs, finding the girl's slit, and delicately stroking it, carefully tracing her finger up and down the vaginal-crease of the panty fabric. "Let's see how much of a girl you are, Severa".

Severa grunted into her ball-gag, squirming and blushing as Aversa stroked her crotch, calmly tracing her finger along the path of the cunt-crease. Severa felt the tingling sensation of her tight pussy being stroked, felt the vulnerability of her most sensitive part being at the mercy of this fiendish, devious, and powerful woman. Was this what Aversa had done to Lucina? But Lucina would surely be able to resist, she was an upstanding girl, not the type to be turned by her pussy, surely?  
Severa fought against the teasing between her thighs, but...it felt so good, yet it made her feel so vulnerable, like she was being conquered, which made her pride spark, only to be smothered by the pleasure being dealt between her legs. Nevertheless, Severa fought against the pleasure, fought to regain control. She wasn't going to let this Plegian bitch humiliate her! Severa would prove herself the strongest! She'd show her unstoppable, unbreakable will!  
She closed her eyes and blocked out the sexual thoughts invading her brain, flowing in from her increasingly aroused pussy, using all her will and self-discipline. The squirming stopped, and Severa remained still.

Aversa traced her finger up and down the now increasingly wet crotch of the frilly pink panties. She was surprised. The prideful girl was resisting the temptations of Aversa's sweet touch.

"Impressive, for one so impulsive", Aversa acknowledged.  
Severa, eyes closed, completely focused, remained still.  
"Ah well, Severa, I think it's time you learn what I did to your beloved, sweet, innocent little Princess Lucina..."

Aversa grinned and nonchalantly, effortlessly raised her hand, whispered an enchantment, and a purple glow emitted from her finger, encircled by sigils illuminated in this illicit purple energy. Tendrils winded and spewed forth into Severa's already aching pussy, passing through the fabric of the rapidly soaking panties.

The Plegian sorceress traced her finger along the slit slowly , along the crotch of those decidedly un-warrior cute pink panties, and the energy vibrated, the energy oozing even more into Severa's crotch, turning the spark into a fire between the would be warrior from the future's legs.  
Suddenly, the girl's eyes half-opened, and she groaned and mewled into her ball-gag, and much to Aversa's sweet delight, her body began to squirm involuntarily, the focused concentration on her face giving way to a dumb stupor as sensation obliterated thought. The mental barriers Severa had fought so hard to will into place collapsed, and the sexual thoughts, the filth of lust, of carnal need, and darker feelings, burst forth into her brain, delirium following in it's wake. Severa lost control, and Aversa simply, effortlessly, stroked her finger up and down the girl's pantied cunt. Severa felt a searing vulnerability, as if she was now opened wide completely to her tormentor, exposed utterly.  
Aversa's forbidden, depraved magic penetrated Severa's sexual core, and attacked her mind, now lost in a miasma of sensuality. As her cunt ached and throbbed with a sudden, invigorated intensity, the red-haired firebrand found herself facing a slow, humiliating, defeat, as the temptation to submit grew like an avalanche.


End file.
